Kiss Me
by Synnerxx
Summary: Seven kisses between Hank and Evan.
1. Uniform

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: I took on another challenge on LiveJournal. Shut up, you love me. :D? Anyway, it's on the community 7snogs. Review please!**

* * *

Evan doesn't know what it is, but there is something sexy about Hank in scrubs and a doctor's coat. Since moving to the Hamptons, he doesn't get to see him in the uniform and misses it somewhat.

However, when Hank walks into the kitchen wearing an old pair of scrubs, Evan has the feeling that his day just got a while lot better. He admires the view for a minute, as Hank bends over to look for something in the refrigerator.

"Could you stop staring at my ass?" Hank asks playfully, setting the orange juice on the counter and wrapping his arms around Evan's waist. His chin digs into Evan's shoulder, but Evan doesn't care as Hank begins to kiss down his neck.

Evan turns off the fire on the stove, tilting his head back to lean on Hank's shoulder and their lips meet in a kiss.

Slow, sweet, and full of desire. Hank's tongue coaxes his to play and they engage in a battle for dominance that Hank wins. He maps out the well-known territory of Evan's mouth, savoring the taste of mint toothpaste and something that is pure Evan.

They pull apart and Hank whispers in Evan's ear, "I always knew you liked the scrubs."


	2. Jealousy

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: I decided that since I had already done the whole Evan jealous over Hank/Jill, I would explore Hank's jealousy over Evan/Divya. Review!**

* * *

Hank inhaled deeply and tried his best to ignore the sarcastic comments from behind him. He could feel the jealousy in him building and he desperately tried to stamp it down.

He turned around in time to see Evan mockingly kiss Divya's hand and her jerk it away from him with a disgusted expression. He winced and bit his lip.

"Well, I've got to go. I've promised my parents that I'd accompany them to an art show." Divya gathered up her things.

"Of course. Have fun." Hank said.

"See ya, Divs." Evan nodded to her.

She made her way out the door and closed it softly behind her.

Evan turned to Hank, a slight frown on his face as he studied the older man. Hank was packing up all his medical supplies and paperwork. He was tense and upset, but Evan had no idea why. He couldn't think of anything that had happened that would make his brother angry.

"Hank, what's wrong?" Evan asked finally.

"Nothing." The answer was sharp and short.

"Something is. Tell me?" Evan pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong. Just tired." Hank had finished packing his bag and was heading upstairs to their bedroom.

Evan got up and followed him. "Hank, I know when something is bothering you."

"Just drop it, please." Hank said.

"Why won't you tell me? Is it something I did?" Evan asked, reaching out to Hank.

Hank pulled away. "It's something you did, but it's more my reaction to it. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you." He said, smiling faintly at Evan.

Evan sighed, but knew not to push Hank. They both got ready for bed and slid under the covers.

The kiss Evan got from Hank was lacking in it's usual passion and felt almost cold and detached. Evan blinked the sudden tears out of his eyes as Hank turned over, his back to Evan.

The lump in Evan's throat made it hard to breath and he didn't get a wink of sleep, instead staying up the whole night worrying about what he'd done to make Hank pull away like this.

Morning came, and he still didn't know.

There wasn't a kiss good morning either.


	3. Embrace

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnngs: Slash, incest, fluff**

**Author's Notes: The lyric in italics is "Audience Of One" by Rise Against and I don't own it. Great song though. This is the reward, Not-So-Wicked Witch. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Evan lies in bed, contemplating how safe, and loved he feels with Hank's arms around him. The warmth fills him, making him happy for the first time in a long time. No one else has the ability to make him feel like Hank does.

Breathless, filled with desire, loved, safe, but most of all, complete. He knows that if Hank were to walk out that door and out of his life, there is nothing that he wouldn't do to get him back.

_I pulled down the sky for you, but all you did was shrug_.

He knew he'd move Heaven and Earth, give Hank the sun, the moon and all the stars in the sky, go to the ends of the Earth for him. Do anything necessary. Because being without Hank would be like not being able to breathe. Not being able to live. They're both fundamental to his health.

The best part is, he knows Hank feels the same. Loves him just as much as Evan loves him. Otherwise, Evan wouldn't be curled up with Hank's arms around his waist.

He smiles and turns over to kiss Hank gently on the lips. Hank sighs and smiles in his sleep and Evan smiles back.

Yeah, life is perfect.


	4. Message

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Writing this made me hungry. ^^; Review, dolls!**

* * *

The sunlight filtering from the window hit Evan full in the face as he rolled over. He growled and flung an arm over his eyes. With his other arm, he reached around, feeling for Hank. He blinked his eyes open when he felt nothing but empty air.

"What the...?" Evan picked up the piece of paper that was taking the place of Hank.

_Had to go treat a patient. Nothing major and we're not charging them, so don't even think about it._

_I'll be back soon, and I'll get breakfast._

_XOXO,_

_Hank_

Evan smiled when he noted the hugs and kisses at the bottom of the page. Hank was such a dork sometimes, but it was sweet.

He got up out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, craving coffee. He was just pouring a cup when Hank walked through the door, carrying his medical bag and a box of donuts and kolaches.

"Oh good, you're up." He set everything on the table.

Evan grabbed a donut from the box. "And you brought breakfast. Sugary breakfast. Yum."

Hank laughed and kissed Evan, powdered sugar coating both their lips when he pulled away.

"It's the breakfast of champions."


	5. Rumor

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: I could sing that Lindsay Lohan song, but I'll spare you. :D Review. **

* * *

Everyone knew that the Hamptons was the biggest rumor mill in possibly the entire world. Everyone knew who had messed up families (the Bryants'), who was getting married (Divya) and who was new. (Hank and Evan).

Everyone knew everything about everyone. They had known where Hank was when he had just gotten to the Hamptons and they knew his cell phone number. (Which to be honest, he thought that was scary.)

But there was one thing they didn't know. They didn't know just how close Hank and Evan were. Oh, they knew they were close, especially for adult brothers, but _they had no idea. _

They had no idea that the brothers shared the same bed. No idea that the kisses they exchanged were more the friendly. No idea that Hank loved wrapping his arms around Evan as they slept. No idea that Evan loved the kisses that greeted him every morning. Just no idea.

And that was the way they intended to keep it. No one else needed to know. They weren't about to let their relationship get beaten to a pulp in that mill. It wasn't their business.

There were many rumors about the new concierge doctor and his brother, but no one knew the truth.


	6. Absurd

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Warnings: Slash, incest**

**Spoilers: Mild ones for episode eight.**

**Author's Notes: I wasn't too sure where I was going with this one 'cause I didn't want to write a crack!fic just yet. So here. Review, my pretties!**

* * *

"You could at least watch my power point." Evan sulked across the table at Hank.

"Could, not going to." Hank replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Why not? It's totally awesome and one of the best I've ever done!" Evan protested.

"Because Evan, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, your power points can be a little absurd." Hank winced, anticipating the explosion from his brother.

"Oh. Well, if that's they way you feel." Evan stood up from the table and started packing up the equipment for Stu to take back in the morning.

"Evan, don't make this bigger than it is." Hank sighed, knowing his brother was getting into one of his moods again.

"I'm not." Evan said calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but watching power points is like being back in school and taking notes off them." Hank stood behind Evan, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Whatever." Evan twisted out of his grip.

Hank threw up his hands and sighed again. "Come on, Evan. Don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything. Now go away and let me put this up." Evan snapped, winding cables around his hand.

Hank turned Evan around to face him and kissed him hard, effectively cutting off all Evan's protests. Evan resisted for a moment, then melted into his brother's arms.

When they broke apart, Hank smiled gently at him. "Still mad at me?"

Evan chuckled. "I guess not."

Hank kissed him again. "Good."

More kissing, and other things with less clothing, followed and the equipment never did get packed up that night.


	7. Milk

**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Wanings: Slash, incest**

**Author's Notes: Aww, it's the last chappie. I am glad to have finished it though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me. Special shout-out to MissFlapjack for generally being awesome! *throws glitter, sparkles, and confetti on everyone* Celebrate good times, come on! Try getting that out of your hair! Anyway, review, guys and dolls!**

* * *

Hank had just sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal when Evan stumbled in.

"Good morning." Hank said cheerfully, taking a bite of his Fruity Puffs.

"Uh huh." Evan mumbled, pouring his own cereal into a bowl. He never was a morning person.

He sat down to the table, reaching for the milk carton. It felt suspiciously light when he picked it up. He narrowed his eyes and shook it slightly. No liquid sloshed around in it.

"Hank, tell me there's more milk in the fridge." Evan glared at the hapless carton.

"Um, no. There's not." Hank continued eating, oblivious to his brother's mounting irritation.

"We don't have any milk at all?" Evan asked, throwing the the empty carton into the trash with more force than was necessary.

"Nope." Hank was almost done.

"You are a horrible person." Evan declared, sitting back down at the table, pouting into his Fruity Puffs.

"Why is that?" Hank asked, tipping his bowl into his mouth to drain the milk from it.

"You used the last of the milk!" Evan cried as if that should be obvious.

"So? We'll get more. It's not the end of the world." Hank put his bowl in the sink and sat back down, grabbing the newspaper.

Evan smirked and got up, walking around to Hank's side of the table. He pushed the paper out of his brother's hands, ignoring his protest. He draped himself across Hank's lap, arms looped around his neck.

"Would you please go get me some milk?" Evan asked huskily.

Hank looked down at him in amusement. "Can't you go get your own?"

"But if you do it, I'll love you forever, please!" Evan kissed Hank's neck softly, sucking on the spot.

"You're supposed to love me forever anyway, regardless of whether or not I get you milk." Hank laughed.

"Please!" Evan whined, kissing Hank's cheek this time.

"What do I get out of the deal?" Hank asked.

"A kiss." Evan nodded.

"Well, fine." Hank lightly pushed Evan off of him, so he could stand.

"Thank you!" Evan chirped.

"Yeah, yeah. The things I do for you." Hank headed out the door.

Evan stopped him before he walked out. This kiss was slow, deep, and full of promises of things to come.

"I'll, uh, be going now." Hank cleared his throat and walked out the door.

Evan watched him go, smirking to himself. Apparently, kisses were a very useful tool in getting what you wanted when you wanted it. That's good to know.


End file.
